Why am i the only one?
by FieldHockeyGirl19
Summary: Casey Sparks is a 14 year old girl, who loves to dance, and she has 5 friends, Emily Richardson, Amy Cooper, Jessica Ross, Rachel Gonzales, and Miranda Atkins. But one night her life is changed forever, when her 5 friends are murdered, and she is the only surviver. The CSI's are called to investigate, and Lindsay has flashbacks to the crime that killed her friends. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel, Miranda, Emily, and Jessica came to Amy's house before school, and knocked on the door. Amy's dad, Jimmy Cooper opened the door.

"Hi girls. Amy's in her bedroom." Jimmy told the girls.

"Ok thanks." Rachel told Amy's dad, then the four of them headed up to Amy's room.

"Hey Amy, are you ready for school?" Jessica asked Amy, walking into her room.

"Yeah." Amy said to her friends, then grabbed her backpack, and they headed downstairs.

"Bye daddy, See you after dance class." Amy told her dad, Jimmy Cooper, then hugged him.

"Where's Casey?" Amy asked her friends, once they left her house.

"She's running late." Miranda told her.

"So, are you excited for this weekend?" Rachel asked her friends.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun. We can go hiking, ride our bikes, we can go water skiing, and we can go kayaking!" Amy told them.

This weekend they were gonna go on a road trip to West Yellowstone, MT, with their families, to go to Kirkwood resort & Marina.

* * *

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for School!" Casey Sparks told her mom, Evelyn Sparks.

"Ok, I'm coming, do you have lunch money?" Evelyn asked her daughter.

"Yes, I'm going out with the girls for lunch." Casey tells her mom, before getting in the car.

Evelyn and Casey headed to the school, 10 minutes later they were there.

"After School, I have dance class." Casey told her mom, before she got out of the car.

* * *

Casey walked in the school and went to the office to get a late slip, then she headed to her English class. Her best friends Emily, Jessica, Miranda, Amy, and Rachel were in the same class as her.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Harris." Casey told her English teacher.

"Your detention is at 2:45!" Casey's English teacher told her, as soon as she walked into the classroom.

"But I have dance class at 3!" Casey told her.

"Next time be on time!" Mrs. Rivera told her.

Casey went and sat down beside Jessica.

"Hey Jess, what are we working on?" Casey asked Jessica.

"We're still working on the short stories from yesterday." Jessica told Casey.

"Thanks." Casey said to Jessica, then she pulled out her English binder and started working.

* * *

Casey, Emily, Jessica, Miranda, Amy and Rachel headed to their favourite restaurant, The City Grill.

"6 Cheeseburgers, fries, and Strawberry milkshakes." Casey said ordering for the group.

Once they got their food, they sat down at the table.

"So how's Colby?" Emily asked Amy, referring to her boyfriend.

"He's great. He's coming over on the weekend." Amy said to Emily.

"So, who's excited for the Summer?" Miranda asked her friends. This summer, the 6 of them are going to Florida.

"Yep, I'm so excited." Casey told the group.

"Me too, 2 weeks on the beach!" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, and I'm excited for this weekend!" Emily said to the group.

"And the shopping! and we're gonna have so much fun this weekend." Jessica told her friends.

"I can't wait, it's gonna be so fun!" Amy said to her friends.

The 6 of them finished their lunch, then headed back to school.

* * *

After school, Casey headed to her English class, for detention.

"Your detention is until 3:00." Mrs. Harris told her.

Casey went and sat down and began on her homework.

At 3:00, Casey left and headed to her dance class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late!" Casey said running in.

"Go change." Her dance teacher, Shirley Cooper told her.

Casey went in the Changing room and was changing when she heard screaming and gunshots. She went to hide. After the screaming and gunshots ended, Casey pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"I just heard gunshots. I don't hear any screaming anymore. I'm at Cooper's dance studio, I'm so scared." Casey said to the 911 operator.

"Ok, tell me your age and name?" the 911 operator asked her.

"Casey Sparks, I'm 14." Casey told the 911 operator.

A few minutes later, Casey heard the police come in the dance studio. A police officer came in the changing room that she was in.

"Are they all dead?" Casey whispered to the officer.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The officer told her. Then added. "Casey, are you hurt?" the officer asked her, as he dropped to his knees in front of her. The name tag on the officers shirt said 'Franco' She knew that name. It's Jimmy Cooper's partner. Then is though about her friends, Amy, Jessica, Rachel, Miranda, and Emily. They were all dead. Officer Franco asked her again if she was hurt.

"I'm not hurt." Casey told the officer. Casey couldn't bring herself to say she was fine, when her five friends were dead, so she told the officer that she was not hurt.

Officer Franco picked her up and carried her to the ambulance, to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Mac, Jo, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes arrived at the crime scene.

"What do we have here?" Mac asked Flack.

"10 Victim's. Dance Class. Age's range from 12 to 34. Laura Rivera, 13, Emily Richardson, 14, Sarah Harris, 12, Jessica Ross, 14, Miranda Atkins, 14, Amy Cooper, 14, Rebecca Coleman, 16, Rachel Gonzales, 14, Amanda Griffin, 17, and Shirley Cooper, 34, and we have one survivor, Casey Sparks, 14." Flack told Mac, Danny and Lindsay.

"One survivor?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, she was running late, so she was in the changing room." Flack told Mac.

"Ok. Danny, Hawkes, Jo and I will process the scene. Flack go interview witnesses and Lindsay go interview Casey." Mac told the group.

* * *

"Casey, I'm Detective Messer. Can I talk to you?" Lindsay asks Casey.

Casey was facing the wall curled in a ball in the hospital bed, crying. Just like how she was when her friends were killed.

"I will make it quick, I know how your feeling." Lindsay tells her.

"How do you know how I'm feeling?" Casey asked Lindsay.

"When I was your age, I had 3 friends. Caroline, Kelly and Lucy. One day we went to a dinner to talk and hang out, because we were all leaving to for the summer. It was past closing time, but the girl who worked there let us stay, at one point in the night, I went to wash my hands in the bathroom, then the next thing that happened I heard screaming and gunshots, they were all killed, and I was the only survivor." Lindsay told Casey.

"How did you get past it?" Casey asked Lindsay.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe we're going be gone all summer!" Lucy told her friends.

Lindsay was going to New York City to visit her uncle Freddie, Caroline was going to florida on vacation with her family, Kelly was going to Massachusetts for Field hockey camp and Lucy was going to Washington for Leadership camp.

"It will go by so fast, you're gonna have so much fun in Washington!" Caroline told Lucy.

"You're talking, you're gonna be sitting on the beach, and going shopping." Lucy told Caroline.

"We're gonna be friends forever!" Lindsay tells her three friends.

"And when we have kids, they'll be friends too." Kelly told Lindsay, Caroline, and Lucy.

"I haven't even packed yet!" Kelly announced.

"You didn't pack yet? Your going away in a week? Caroline asked Kelly.

"Yeah, but it's only gonna take a day or two." Kelly told her.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Lindsay tells her friends.

"Maybe you will meet a guy, a city boy!" Lucy told Lindsay.

"I want a nice southern boy!" Kelly told them.

"One that has good looks too." Caroline told Kelly.

"You guys are way too picky." Lindsay laughed, as she stood up from the table to go wash her hands in the washroom.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and she could still hear her friends laughing at the table as she washed her hands. The bell chiming on the front door, caught Lindsay's attention. It was past closing time, and nobody would be coming to the dinner this late.

Gunshots.

Screams.

Then another.

More Screams.

Another.

A lone scream.

Another shot.

Silence.

Lindsay fell to the floor and curled into a ball, and covered her ears.

Then a few seconds later Lindsay got up and went to the door and opened it a crack, she saw a man holding a shotgun, covered in blood. She closed the door and then she heard the chime of the door, and waited a few seconds, then Lindsay walk out of the bathroom, and saw her friends all dead on the floor and the waitress Sarah, dead by the cash register. Lindsay picked up the phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the 911 operator asked.

"Someone, help me! Please? Please help me! He shot them all, there all dead. Please, help me! Just get someone here please?"

Lindsay said to the 911 operator.

"Help is on the way, What's your name and age?"

"Lindsay, I'm 14."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"The trial helped, even though it was 10 years later, then he was executed finally." Lindsay told Casey, then asked her. "Did you see the man who killed your friends?"

"No, I only heard screams and gunshots." Casey said and she started crying, then added "We were suppose to go to Florida this summer, the 6 of us, Emily, Jessica, Miranda, Amy, Rachel and I."

"I'm so sorry, Casey. What time did you hear the screams and gunshots?" Lindsay asked Casey.

"It was around 3:10, I was running late, so I was only in the changing room." Casey told Lindsay.

"Did you see anyone looking strange around the dance studio?" Lindsay asked her.

"There was this old blue van, that I saw, before I went into the dance studio and I saw it this morning too in the same spot, the licence plate number started with AM7, and it was from Maryland. He looked suspicious, He had brown hair, he was wearing a baseball cap and he was wearing a camouflage shirt." Casey told Lindsay.

"Ok. That's great." Lindsay said, jotting down the information that Casey gave her.

* * *

Lindsay arrived back at the crime lab, and went to find Mac.

"Mac, Casey told me she saw a blue old van, that was there all day, the license plate started with AM7, and it had Maryland plates on it. He was wearing a baseball cap and he was wearing a camouflage shirt." Lindsay told Mac what Casey told her.

"Ok that's good, Flack talked to witnesses that said they saw the same van as Casey described." Mac told Lindsay.

"What did you find at the scene?" Lindsay asked Mac.

"Fingerprints on the door, hopefully the person who did this wasn't wearing gloves, and a bullet casing." Mac told Lindsay.


End file.
